Filly Wiki editing guidelines
If you're wondering what rules there are to follow when editing on the Filly Wiki, here's a set of simple rules, and even though the list is currently getting bigger and bigger, it's hopefully simple enough that it does not discourage new and unsure editors from trying to add stuff to make this an even better wiki! Article standards The Filly Wiki has influence from many other wikis out there, and Wikipedia, TF Wiki, TV Tropes, and a Doctor Who wiki have been cited as influences. * Real-life topics: Borrows TF Wiki's standards. You can make pages on practically everything, but only as far as the page topic has been relevant to Filly. Contrast TF Wiki's pages on My Little Pony and the United Kingdom to this site's pages on the same topics. * Image captions: Borrows Wikipedia's standards. Image captions should be limited to things like the setting of the image, how/where it was taken, the picture's relevance, and/or an image source if the latter is considered required. * Pages with in-jest topics: There is a category named Just For Fun specifically meant for pages that are considerably sillier or less factual than the site's fare otherwise, where you can try to add or make such page concepts. * There is a distinction between the various Filly societies and the Filly toy sub-brands. Contrast the pages on Unicorn Fillies and Filly Unicorn toy line. * Due to concerns about the potential to freak out those who work on Filly Funtasia, there are strong advices that most of the Filly Wiki editors has agreed on. ** People who has not made major public announcements about being involved in Filly, are not to be traced down and named here unless it's brought up with Sothesti/Skundi or Fillychan and explicitly agreed upon. No matter how big the Filly person in question is. ** It is also advised against making articles on people who has announced their involvement in Filly, such as the confirmed Filly Funtasia writing crew, but it is as of 23rd of December 2014 allowed to recite official credits for a Filly product including the names mentioned in it. * Filly Wiki supports the VisualEditor, page comments and the Wikia map making standards. It does however not support Wikia achievements, quick-chat or blog posts. Writing * Grammar: As a sheer minimum requirement, there must be correct capitalization and use of apostrophes. Great care should also be taken to avoid tripping heavily on language homophones. * Writing standards: British English, American English, and in a few cases both at the same time, has been used on this site. Basically any standard should work out fine: We don't see why Australian English or Canadian English shouldn't go perfectly well. * Informativity: Standard methods of literary English are vastly preferred, and slang words are not recommended. There are opportunities to crack jokes on occasions, but the ordinary writing should have prominence. * Sources: Sources are only considered to be of secondary importance, as most of the information that is written about could be cross-checked by looking at official sites/material or a quick Google search. They are even considered skippable if you're new enough to the world of editing that you want to focus on pure writing and links to begin with. * Name order: Word-by-word alphabetical order. In the site's alphabet, the space is the earliest letter, so Al Corn would come before Ali Corn. * Translating and language sources: Sources and material in English takes precedence over all other languages, but many sources that can be used are only available in languages other than English. If no English source can be found, German sources takes second priority, except for material on BRB Internacional and company details on Dracco, where Spanish and Danish respectively takes second priority and relegates German to third. ** Other languages are ranked after these, but are well allowed: For instance, if the Filly Witchy official site is available only in German and Russian, and there are translators ready to do Russian and not German, the Russian material is accepted, at least until a German (or English) equivalent can be found. Images and videos * Possible sources: Due to the complicated world of images, copyrights and artists' happiness, there are a few quick rules about sources. ** Official material, including screencaps from official YouTube videos, screencaps from official toy sites, and free official pictures, are perfectly allowed. Examples include various YouTube uploads of the Filly Funtasia trailers, virtually all material on the MyFilly sites, marketing posters, and pictures downloaded from MyFilly's Downloads page. ** Official sellers of Filly merch, such as online toy stores, would be considered disputable sources for pictures, but as they have many pictures of toys that are difficult or impossible to find otherwise, it's considered usable if no other sources can be found. ** Fan artwork and pictures of private toy collections are generally not to be used out of fear that the author would not be happy to have his art on a website he or she would not like, among other reasons, and as such would require the permission of the picture's author. * Copyright details: It is currently not required to fill out the parts about copyright details when adding pictures, because it'd be a lot of work and that the available choices generally don't fit the usage of the pictures at all. This is subject to partial change, should permitted artwork find its way to this wiki. * Videos from the web, such as YouTube, is currently limited to pages about the videos or video material in question, which means it's currently only in use on pages about the Filly Funtasia trailers. Exceptions may be done by an editor if the video is very helpful and useful to a page's specific topic. * There are currently no rulesets on the use of picture slideshows, simply because they have never been fully attempted at the time of writing. Known biases * The Filly Wiki contains all the info, as it is known to the English Filly fandom at that point in time. While this has made the Wiki a huge info collection place, there have been cases where characters' first appearances, naming conventions, lookalike characters, or details on recent Sonderfiguren, have been written about on the Wiki for months, before very suddenly being found to have been wrong all along. * Two of the main editors, but especially User:My Little Life on Mars, have huge qualms with babies and toddlers, to the point of being very aversive of them when making edits on the Wiki, resulting in an overweighted presence of "household", "heritage tree" and "small-sized", where official terminology would dictate "family", "family tree" and "Baby", with the latter as in the smaller-sized Filly toys. He has also been known to not include parts of Sammelband descriptions that wrote about parents who loves his/her kids above all else, such as with Baltazar. ** User:HareTrinity also have similar qualms, but is markedly less affected by it on the Filly Wiki. * There have been a handful of cases where long-established German knowledge were contradicted by newly found English sources, only for the latter to sound strange enough that there's been refusals to abandon the German sources. Marina's squash bar has remained as such, even after English sources described it as a juice bar. Weihnachtsengel has also been used for the longest time, despite the acknowledgement of the release of Christmas Angel. Category:Policy